Of Humans and Lions
by Richtc
Summary: Kane finds himself forced on another mission for the British Government. Having to fight depression, hyenas and a mysterious figure pulling strings behind the scenes, can he survive in such an environment?
1. Prologue

**Right... I'm completely new to this so basically don't be harsh in your reviews.**

**Obligatery legal mumbo jumbo: I do not the Lion King or any of it's character. They are owned exclusively by The Walt Disney Company. However, I do own all characters you see beyond this point that aren't owned by Disney. Don't worry I'll list 'em and tell you as we go along like this creature guy in the chapter below, i own him.**

**Oh yeah and if you don't understand something i'm getting at anywhere, feel free to contact me. I'll more than likely tell you it'll be explained later in the story or even later in another story, but there is a chance i might use something only someone from Yorkshire would understand so i'll be happy to explain.**

**Also I have to claim inspiration from Spartansoldier2 and his story 'Bound by Blood' because his story gave me loads of great ideas about how to merge the real world with the world of the Lion King. Don't worry though, I won't plagarise, or at least I'll try not to. I came across a couple of stories which were based on ideas I had actually thought of but written by people who would have also have thought the story was their idea. Is it technically plagarism if you don't know you're doing it? Anyway, as far as I know all of this story is my own ideas, i merely took inspiration from other people.**

**Oh well, enough my rambling, enjoy reading the prologue. It's quite short but I thought it necessary to explain some things that happen later on in the story.**

**Prologue**

In the darkest hour of the night, a solitary figure moved through the Elephant Graveyard. As usual he cursed those who he claimed responsible for his destitution. But he would have his vengeance. He was sure of it.

He entered the small hovel he had built for himself out of the bones of the fallen elephants. It wasn't much and the creature knew it. But he would soon be living the life of a king. He was certain of it.

The creature's months of planning were all about to come to a head. He had found what he had been looking for hidden in the cave his grandfather had once called home.

The 'book', as his grandfather had called it, was battered but still in one piece. The symbols his grandfather had called 'letters' were still visible. Calling on knowledge he had not used for years, the creature began to decipher his grandfather's book:

_What is written here is knowledge of immense proportions and power more dangerous than can be comprehended. Power greater then that which the spirits possess._

The creature smirked. His grandfather's knowledge would soon be his. Gazing through the book, the creature found exactly what he was looking for:

_A path through the heavens exists between our world and another very similar. The creatures that inhabit both worlds are the same and yet also very different. Whilst our creatures are smart, theirs are mostly dumb, incapable of proper communication, all except for one species which dominates above all others._

The creature knew what the book referred to. His grandfather had called them 'the greatest predators of them all' and had cautioned him against dealing with them. The book continued:

_The path through the heavens can be opened, but be warned; the species on the other side is dangerous and unpredictable. The consequences of any intelligent species travelling between the two worlds are yours to bear._

That would do the creature nicely. As he recited the incantation, he felt raw power surging through him into the earth and air. Storm clouds began to form above the Elephant Graveyard. The creature felt the heavens open up between his world and other. Then he began to see it. A blue marble sitting upon an ocean of blackness. He imprinted the path between his world and the one he was seeing on one of the non blue areas of the sphere.

Upon finishing, he suddenly found himself back in his hovel. The power he felt all around him was now concentrated on the portal he had opened in the sky. The spell had worked. He gazed back down at the book and read the final sentence on the page:

_The only thing predictable about the intelligent creatures of the other world is that they are fascinated by the unknown._

The creature doubted anyone in the other world would have knowledge of the portal he had just opened. They would be drawn to it like animals to a watering hole. All he had to do now was wait for the creatures his grandfather had called 'humans' to arrive, and his plans would be set into motion.


	2. Chapter 1 A New Mission

**Well, here's another chapter. I wanted to use real life people for the PM, Lord and General but I had to make up names (anyone guess who the PM could be in 2017?). This is going to be a really confusing chapter for people as most of the refernces are to stories that have yet to be written. Just go along with it and some of it will all make sense by the end of the story.**

**Oh and by the way, I'm not trying to be political with references to Palestine or Tibet and all the other things, it's just that's what Kane happened to do. The Kenyan reference is about a completely ficticious military coup and subsequent civil war back in 2013/14 whilst the Kosovo reference is about a war back in 2015 between Serbia and Kosovo.**

**Anyway, all the characters in the chapter are my property, so... yeah. Enjoy reading and I promise you we'll get to the Pride Lands eventually.**

**Chapter 1 - A New Mission**

10th February 2017. It was a wet and dreary evening in London, befitting for the general atmosphere of the times. Lord Robson had an appointment that afternoon at Downing Street to see the Prime Minister on matter of great urgency.

Sitting there in the waiting room he couldn't help but think how much he enjoyed his job at times like this. However, his thoughts were soon interrupted by the Prime Minister's private secretary.

'The Prime Minister will see you now,' he said.

As he was walking into the PM's office, the Prime Minister addressed him without even looking up from the papers he was going through.

'What's this all about Michael, you've called this meeting at rather a short notice.'

Lord Robson took a deep breath before replying. 'It's about MI18 sir.'

The Prime Minister immediately stopped what he was doing and looked up at Lord Robson. 'Sit down and tell me everything,' he said cautiously. Sitting down, Lord Robson began to explain, 'I received word this morning from RAF Fylingdales. One of our satellites has picked up a strange... anomaly in central Africa. We think it's worth investigating.'

'And what is it we will be investigating this time?' asked the PM.

Lord Robson sighed. He knew that the Prime Minister hated dealing with MI18 matters. 'We're not quite sure what it is prime minister. I thought it would be worth inviting General Walton to the meeting to discuss options.'

Almost on cue, the Chief of Defence Staff walked through the door into the PM's office. 'What's this about something happening in Africa and MI18s involvement Michael? You know I don't like being kept in the dark on that department for too long.'

'Now that you're here General, I can continue. For three days, a strange signal has being transmitted from a small area in the Serengeti on the border between Kenya and Tanzania. We've analysed the signal and rather worryingly it's exactly the same as a signal MI18 picked up on the Eastern Seaboard of America back in 1943.'

'Well what's the deal with that then?' asked General Walton.

Lord Robson continued, 'As far as we know, in 1943 the United States conducted an experiment at the Philadelphia Naval Shipyard...'

'The Philadelphia Experiment!?' exclaimed the PM. 'I thought that was a myth.'

'Unfortunately not Prime Minister,' said Lord Robson. 'From what intelligence MI18 gathered, the US naval destroyer USS Eldridge disappeared off the face of the Earth. The Americans of course covered the whole thing up and ordered the file on the experiment closed permanently. MI18, not trusting American assurances on the event, decided to investigate and, not to put a fine point on it Prime Minister, we believe the Americans stumbled upon some kind of inter-dimensional portal.'

General Walton laughed out loud. 'What are talking about Robson? Inter-dimensional portal? I've never heard such rubbish.'

'Believe it or not general, inter-dimensional travel accounts for many mysterious events in the 20th century,' responded Lord Robson. 'The Tunguska Event, the Bermuda Triangle, Roswell, all are believed to have been caused by some kind of rip in the space-time continuum. Why do you think MI18 was created in the first place?'

'Alright,' said the Prime Minister. 'If you two would stop arguing then let me ask you, what action are we going to take? Do any other countries know of this... anomaly?'

'As far as we can tell no. Only Russia and the United States have comparable technology in this field and after Philadelphia in the 40s and Chernobyl in the 80s neither is willing to use it.'

'Chernobyl!?' exclaimed General Walton.

'Yes,' responded Lord Robson. 'Let's just say there's a 30 kilometre exclusion zone around it for good reason.'

The PM sighed and asked, 'What are our options?'

'Well Prime Minister, I asked General Walton here because these things are usually investigated by the military.'

'You think my men are gonna go the same way as the sailors on the USS Eldridge, you've got another thing coming,' said General Walton angrily.

'You have no choice general,' Lord Robson responded. 'The military are bound by law to defend the interests of the nation and MI18s charter declares that it acts in the best interests of the nation therefore since it is in the best interests of the nation to investigate this anomaly you have no right to refuse your service.'

'I'm sorry but he's right Nick, you have no choice. MI18 overrule the military in every situation,' said the PM.

General Walton remained silent for a moment before speaking again, 'Alright, but I don't want my soldiers going into the complete unknown. Don't we have experts we can send along to investigate this thing?'

'We have just the man for the job.' Lord Robson produced two identical folders and passed them to the PM and General Walton.

Opening it and looking inside, the Prime Minister saw the face of a man in his mid-twenties staring back. Written at the top of the little information that was given in the file was a single name: Kane.'

'_The _Kane!?' asked an astonished General Walton.

'The very same,' replied Lord Robson. 'We don't know his real name to be completely honest but the man who brought peace to Palestine, led a democratic revolution in Kenya and united the two Chinas into a democratic state whilst freeing Tibet at the same time is English and is perfectly willing to work with us. In fact he helped us in that mess in Kosovo back in 2015.'

Closing the file, the Prime Minister concluded. 'In that case get him. His experience in Kenya should prove useful in the Serengeti.'

'My thoughts precisely prime minister,' said Lord Robson.

'Alright then, I'm authorising the SAS to be sent with him. It says in his file he's worked with them before in Kosovo.'

Lord Robson chuckled. 'Prime Minister, if you'd have read further you'd have seen he requested never to work with the SAS again after a... disagreement with them in Kosovo. He prefers to work with the regular army, as he did in Taiwan.'

'Alright, just give him what he needs to complete the task. You're both dismissed.' The Prime Minister went back to his paperwork whilst Lord Robson and General Walton went to sort out what needed to be done.


	3. Chapter 2 Found again

**Here's another pretty short chapter thats only real purpose is to move the story along a bit.**

**Once again, I own the people in this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2 - Found (again)**

At the same time as the conversation in the PM's office was taking place, a lone figure was slowly drinking himself to death in a rundown pub in one of the grottier areas of Manchester. The man was not known locally although locals had seen him at the bar night after night for at least a week. He talked little and when he did, it was just to order another pint.

Through the evening and into the night he got slowly more and more drunk, until at midnight he staggered out of the door and headed home. The man took a while to make his way back to the one bedroom flat he was renting. Luckily for him however, the flat was on the ground floor. Unluckily for him though; when he got there, a black saloon car was parked outside and his door was wide open.

The prospect of danger immediately sobered him up. Cautiously walking inside, the man did not see anything else out of the ordinary, until he went into the kitchen and found two men in suits had made themselves at home there with a cup of tea each. One of them spoke first,

'My my, you look in an even worse state than when we last found you.'

'What do you people want with me now? Can't you see I've fought and done enough already?'

The same man who spoke before chuckled. 'Well you see Mr Kane; you are one of a kind. No matter what the job you always seem to get it done. It's the reason that we keep employing you even though in the past you have worked against the British government and many of our allies.'

'Yeah, I might get the job done,' replied Kane, 'but at what cost? I've lost far too many men fighting for what I believe in. Because that's all it is; me fighting for what I believe in and getting others to lay down their lives for my vision, my…opinions.'

Kane sighed. He'd known far too much death and pain. And now they expected him to go through it again. The other man in a suit seemed to read Kane's mind; 'I know you've gone through a lot of hardship Mr Kane, but I promise you, the mission we have for you is 90% likely to be a non-combat mission.'

Kane laughed, 'The last time you guy's gave me that shit, I ended up on the other side of a conflict against the Chinese Red Army. And boy were those guys pissed off at me.' Kane's expression hardened, 'I may of fought for people's freedom before and it may have brought them happiness, but surely you lot can understand my problems.'

'We do Mr Kane,' replied the first man again, 'but as we've made clear in the past, either you help us or we charge you with high treason.'

'No jury would ever convict me.'

'We said nothing of putting you in a trial Mr Kane. No one knows who you are or where you are, we could make you just disappear.'

Kane was broken. He had nothing to fall back on. 'What must I do?'

The two men stood up and the second one said, 'Come with us Mr Kane. We're going for a little drive.'


	4. Chapter 3 Lies and Deceit

**I promise you, we'll get to the Pride Lands eventually! Just hold on. The trouble is I actually find it much harder to write for the lions than I do the humans.**

**I've actually got the next half a dozen chapters already written and I'm finding it very hard not to post everything at once. I've managed to drag myself to no more than once a day, I'm gonna try to get to no more than once a week but I think that might be wishful thinking.**

**Anyway, again I own the people in this chapter who aren't affiliated with Disney (which is actually everyone). So as usual enjoy reading and i dunno live long and prosper or something.**

**P.S. Thanks to White Fang Fan for giving me not just my first but my first and second review.**

**Chapter 3 - Lies and Deceit**

Private David Taylor of the Coldstream Guards had been selected out of his battalion for what was described by the Major who took him, a top secret mission. Along with 5 other privates, a corporal and a captain, none of whom appeared to know each other, he was sitting in a large briefing tent beside what seemed to be an airfield. The light chatter in the tent died down when a General, who David recognised as the Chief of Defence Staff, and another soldier bearing no rank or regimental insignia, both walked in front of the gathered crowd.

'Gentlemen' said General Walton, 'You have been personally selected based on your individual combat performance for a highly secret mission to Kenya.' The General indicated towards the soldier with him. 'This here will be the man leading you on this mission. He is highly experienced in this sort of mission and will brief you as fully as he can. Also, let me make it clear that you will follow his orders, despite the fact that he is not technically a member of the British Armed Forces.'

The General stepped to one side allowing the unnamed man to step forward and speak. 'As the General here says I've had a lot of experience in this field and quite a bit of experience in Kenya in particular, so do as I say and pray to whatever god you pray to that we all come back in one piece, alright?'

He nodded towards the Captain in the front row. 'Captain Harris here will be my second in command. We've worked together briefly before and rest assured you are all in capable hands. A Hercules transport plane will drop us in by parachute over the target zone. Once we've landed and formed up we'll assess the situation and you'll receive a full briefing then. Take off is in one hour, you are dismissed.'

Before the unnamed man could walk out of the tent, the corporal raised his hand tentively. 'What is it corporal?' said the man. 'Err... well sir, it's just I'm not sure how to address you, seen as how we haven't being told your name or rank.' The unnamed man was slightly taken aback and paused before saying, 'You can call me Kane and only Kane. I have no rank and as far as you are concerned I have no name.' With that he walked out of the tent door leaving the soldiers very perplexed. All of them were thinking Kane? The Kane? Surely not. Without further instruction or information however, the men were leftto dismiss and prepare for the mission ahead.

--

Lord Robson watched out of the window as the Hercules took off. Behind him came a voice, 'Do you really think this'll work?'

Without taking his eyes off the plane, Lord Robson replied. 'Whether it works or not is not important General Walton. What is important, is what we can learn from it.'

Stepping forward to stand at Lord Robson's side and also staring at the slowly disappearing plane, General Walton had a mournful look on his face.

'Should we have told Kane that we've already lost two unmanned drones travelling through that anomaly?' he said.

'Of course not, he'd have tried to stop the mission. Besides, he's expendable.'

'Yes, but my men aren't!'

'For the purpose of getting rid of Kane, they are.'

General Walton stood there in shock as he realised what Lord Robson was saying. 'This was all just a set up!?'

'The anomaly wasn't no, it was just a marvellous stroke of luck on our part. So when we discovered it was dangerous, it was the perfect opportunity to get rid of Kane.'

'So you'd sacrifice my men just get rid of one man?'

Lord Robson remained silent.

'Does the Prime Minister know of this?'

'He is as oblivious as you General.'

'I'm sorry Michael but I can't let you do this. I order you to bring those men back! In fact why have you even told me this, you knew what my reaction would be!'

Lord Robson turned and faced General Walton.

'Because you've became dispensable, General. I'm afraid you've opposed me more than your fair share and now you know everything I'm afraid I can't let you live.'

Unbeknownst to General Walton, MI18 agents had entered the room during his and Lord Robson's conversation. The single shot fired hit him in the neck severing the main artery and killing him almost instantly.

As the agents cleared away the body, Lord Robson turned back towards the window where the plane had now disappeared from sight. With no one now to oppose him, the mission could go ahead and Kane would soon be killed by the anomaly. And if not he thought, then the unwitting agent he'd sent on the plane would.


	5. Chapter 4 Omens

**Here we are, the Pride Lands! Unfortunately, it's a very short chapter and to be quite honest, I don't even know if it's that essential to the plot. I'm also worried that people might not get what the object is in this chapter as I've described it from a lion's point of view who having never come across technology before has a hard time describing it. Just think back to comment made by General Walton to Lord Robson last chapter and you'll get what the objects are anyway.**

**Anyway, just to move the story along a tiny bit more, here's another chapter for your enjoyment (or displeasure, I don't know).**

**Chapter 4 - Omens**

The Pride Lands were not as safe as Simba would have hoped for. Storm clouds had gathered and remained for days without dispersing which unnerved the animals in his kingdom. Other animals also claimed to have heard several strange noises in the sky from what Simba hoped were just birds.

He was currently sitting near the waterhole waiting for Zazu to provide him with the morning report. However, despite his concerns, he still wasn't prepared for the news Zazu brought him.

'Sire,' said a panicked Zazu, 'the rhinos have just found something rather… alien.'

'Lead the way,' said Simba without hesitation.

Zazu led Simba past Pride Rock and into the grasslands. Near the border with the Outlands, they found a group of animals gathered around something Simba couldn't even begin to describe.

The… thing was blackened as was the ground around it, suggesting it had caught fire somehow. It was broken into several pieces but what appeared to be its main body was still intact. All Simba could say of the thing was that it was definitely not alive. Feeling its body, Simba found it cold, smooth, hard as rock and, on areas where it wasn't blackened, shiny and reflective like water.

'I'd be careful with it if I were you sire,' said a nervous Zazu.

Simba however, was not concerned. 'Are there any more of these things around?' he asked.

'There appears to be the remains of another one in the Outlands,' replied Zazu, 'but it is broken into even more pieces than this one.'

Simba thought for a moment then said, 'Everyone should stay away from these things. They might be harmless but we can't take the risk.'

With that, the animals around the object began to disperse. Simba's thoughts were now even more confused than before. 'Zazu, scout out the Pride Lands borders and make sure you do a good job of it.'

'At once sire.'

As Zazu took off to follow Simbas orders, Simba was left alone with the strange object. As far as he knew, the Pride Lands had never had occurrences as strange as the ones that were happening. Then again his knowledge on the history of the Pride Lands was very vague.

However, he did know someone who was much more knowledgeable in such matters. Leaving the strange object behind him, Simba set off in the direction of Rafiki's tree to see if the old monkey could shed any light on what was happening.


	6. Chapter 5 Disaster

****

I was quite drunk whilst writing this intro. And yeah, I know I said I'd try to update once a week, but I've got so many good chapters ready to go, it makes sense to post 'em once a day at the mo'. So they'll come fast for the next few days until about chapter 8. After then, I have a bit of writers block, but don't worry I'll get to the end no matter what. Again, enjoy reading. And if you don't then sod it, I don't care. This story is mainly satisfying my own imagination.

Chapter 5 - Disaster

After a long flight, which David thought would never end, the red light came on and the Hercules's rear door began to open.

Due to the confusing nature of the mission David had only realised half-way through the flight that he had received no training at all in parachute jumping.

He began to get nervous as he tried to remember whatever he'd seen on various war films and documentaries about how to land correctly on the ground without breaking anything.

--

Kane stood up and looked at the men who'd been placed under his command. From the strange briefing MI18 had given him he still had no idea what they would be facing. As long as they all got back home safely though, he didn't particularly care how difficult the mission would be.

'Two minutes men,' he shouted over the roar of the Hercules's engines. 'Stand up, check equipment and get ready.'

As the men busied themselves, some turbulence started to rock the plane slightly but no one paid much attention. They were flying after all.

'One minute,' Kane shouted. 'Everyone ready?' Everyone replied with an affirmative 'Yes Sir.'

The turbulence then really started to rock the plane making it difficult to stand up. Kane looked out of the open door of the plane and saw nothing but blackness. He thought back to previous parachute jumps he had made into the unknown and hoped that everything would smoothly.

However, unbeknownst to him and the soldiers, the pilots in the cockpit we're having a worrying conversation.

--

'Diego Garcia, this is Hercules 18-A, are you receiving me,' the co-pilot got nothing but static in return and had been for the past few minutes.

'Diego Garcia, this is Hercules 18-A, are you receiving me?' Again he got nothing but static.

'I don't like the look of this Jim,' he said to the pilot. 'We've got zero visibility because of the clouds, we've got no radio contact and that turbulence is getting worse. How are we meant to find the drop zone if we don't have them folks at Diego Garcia guiding us in?'

'Calm down Frank,' said Jim. 'We'll be alright. We know to head on this course for another half a minute and then drop them.' Jim looked at the clock. '20 seconds to the off, you'd better get ready to flick the green light on.'

It was just then that all hell broke loose.

--

All of a sudden David was thrown into the man behind him by an almighty crash. The turbulence had taken on new heights. Looking out the door all he could see was black cloud but what worried him most was that the turbulence appeared to be ripping parts off the plane and all the engines and parts of the fuselage appeared to have set on fire.

Kane, who appeared pissed off but relatively calm at the situation, yelled at the men to stand ready. However, just then, an almighty tug pulled the plane in two. David found himself falling through air only to be suddenly pulled up as his parachute activated.

As he drifted down through the blackness, the wind been the only sound reaching his ears, he saw the plane had split in two halves which now plummeted to the ground like fireballs.

Alone and isolated, he could only hope his companions' parachutes had activated during the destruction of the plane as well.


	7. Chapter 6 Welcome to the Pride Lands

**Nothing to say about this one apart from, I own Nia. Enjoy reading.**

**Chapter 6 - Welcome to the Pride Lands**

It was the end of another day in the Pride Lands. Kovu sat gazing over the grasslands, towards where the sunset had been, from on top of Pride Rock. With him was his beautiful mate Kiara who was heavily pregnant with their second child. Their first child, Nia, was fast becoming a full grown lioness and tomorrow would be her first hunt.

With Simba and Nala preparing to hand over the title of King and Queen to Kiara and him any day now, Kovu could not see how his life could be any better at that moment.

'I'm going to sleep,' Kiara said yawning. 'Okay, I'll be there in a while,' replied Kovu.

Watching his partner walk in the cave behind him, Kovu could not help but think again how lucky he was.

--

'You have being very perceptive Simba,' said Rafiki. The two of them were sitting outside Rafiki's tree. 'I have talked with the heavens and they refuse to talk back,' he continued.

'Something is coming, good or evil I don't know, but you must be ready for it.'

Simba went deep into thought before replying. 'Is there anything we can do?'

Rafiki sighed. 'We will only be able to do something about when it is upon us.'

This news was not good for Simba. The Pride Lands had already been through so much hardship during his reign. He did not want the Pride Lands to suffer again.

Looking around, Simba realised how dark it had become. 'I'd better be heading back to Pride Rock.'

'Be careful,' warned Rafiki.

As Simba approached Pride Rock he saw Kovu sitting outside.

'Has Kiara already retired?' he asked. 'Yeah,' replied Kovu, 'she must be getting closer to having the new cub now.' 'You sound like you're worried. Is everything alright?' Kovu paused before saying, 'No. Just bad dreams. Anyway, if I sound worried, you definitely look worried.'

Simba did not reply. Instead he said, 'C'mon it's getting cold, let's get inside.'

All of a sudden, in the sky above them, there was an earth shattering crack of thunder. Looking up, Kovu and Simba saw the storm clouds that had been there for days flashing with lightning.

Then, as they were watching a great ball of fire came out of the clouds heading west. By this time the noise had woken up several of the lionesses who stood around the entrance to the cave staring at the fireball with expressions of fear and awe. The fireball travelled through the sky at a steady height before it appeared to split in two across the middle. The separate halves then fell directly to the ground, landing just over the horizon to the west in the Outlands.

The sudden silence and darkness was terrifying after such a spectacular occurrence. Simba thought back to what Rafiki had said and realised that the monkey was right.

Whatever danger was coming to the Pride Lands, it had arrived.

--

David landed with a crash on the ground. Luckily for him, he only winded himself and managed not to break any bones.

After releasing himself from his parachute, he took check of his surroundings, which wasn't easy as it was almost pitch black. The stars in the sky were shielded by thick cloud and the only light came from what David assumed were the remains of the Hercules. Looking east, he saw a shadow which he presumed was some kind of rock formation.

But, with no way of telling and with none of his section around, he decided that he might as well head for the burning remains where he hoped he might just find out what brought the plane down. And if there were any other survivors.

--

Kane was used to waking up after blacking out but it didn't make the experience any less painful. All he could remember was the plane breaking up and his parachute only half opening. This of course meant he came down incredibly hard onto the ground. Fortunately, apart from quite a few bruises, he was remarkably in one piece.

'Fucking plane,' he muttered.

He picked himself up and looked around at what appeared to be and was in fact a crash site. The Hercules lay in burning pieces around him and the air was thick with smoke from burning fuel.

Looking around the site, he came across the dead bodies of the pilot and co-pilot thrown out of the cockpit by the force of the crash. He also found three of the privates dead in various places either killed by the crash of the fall to the ground.

By some miracle, Kane located the unconscious but still alive corporal. Picking up his body, Kane began to move to the edge of the site realising the crash site probably wasn't the safest of places to be. Upon leaving the vicinity of the site, he lay down the corporal on some soft grass.

Unfortunately, Kane had inhaled a lot of the fumes from the burning Hercules and just managed to mutter 'bloody hell, not again' before passing out once more.


	8. Chapter 7 Gatherings

**I think this is my longest chapter since chapter 1. Also, I'm gonna go for the one update a day for now until I run out of chapters (which may actually be tomorrow). Then I'll update less reguarly as I'll actually have to write some new ones.**

**Oh yeah, and different from every other story on here (as far as I'm aware) I decided to give lions longevity about the same as humans hence Nia is 17, Kovu and Kiara are about 38 and 37, Simba and Nala are about 58/56. So they're getting on a bit now but lions in this world age considerably better than humans so they're still going. I should have actually said all the animals are a damn site older. Timon and Pumbaa (who are yet to make an appearence) are in their 60's as is Zazu. And god knows how old Rafiki is. The main events of the original Lion King film happened between 1969 and 1979 (Simba spent ten years living with Timon and Pumbaa in the jungle) and the main events of Lion King 2 happened in 1998. **

**Am I quite sad for having actually figured all this stuff out? Kiara was actually born the same year that Kane's nemisis was (who sadly does not make an appearence in the story, which is a shame but at this point (2017) he is technically dead). Kane was born in 1990 if your interested, which by this point most of you probably aren't and have either skipped to reading the story or given uo entirely and gone to read a different story.**

**Anyway, as usual, enjoy reading. P.S. 'Ay up' is a traditional Yorkshire greeting if anyone is remotely interested.**

**Chapter 7 - Gatherings**

'No one's to go out of sight of Pride Rock when hunting,' Simba told his pride. 'I want everyone back here well before sunset everyday and most of all just be on lookout for anything suspicious in the Pride Lands.' The pride had spent a restless night after the events they had witnessed. Simba, with Rafikis words still fresh in his memory, was not taking any chances and had gathered the pride together after sunrise.

As the pride dispersed to go about their daily activities, Kovu, Kiara and Nala hung back with Simba.

'I have a bad feeling about this,' said Kovu, 'What was that thing last night?'

'I don't know,' replied Simba, 'but I agree with you, it can't be anything good.'

Zazu drifted over and sat on Kovus shoulder, 'It's certainly something far different from anything your ancestors ever faced my liege. We must proceed with caution.'

'We don't proceed anywhere,' said Simba, 'If we stick around Pride Rock we'll all be fine, for now anyway.'

'Wait, what about Nia?' asked Kiara, 'Today's supposed to be her first hunt.'

'Well we'll just have to postpone it won't we,' replied Simba.

Zazu interjected, 'I don't see why sire. There are plenty of animals to hunt within sight of Pride Rock and after all it is tradition for the first hunt to take place on a lionesses 17th birthday.'

Simba sighed, 'Very well, but Kovu, Kiara, make sure she knows not to go out too far, it's far too dangerous at the moment.'

Kovu and Kiara smiled at each other and went off to see their daughter.

'What's going to happen to us Simba?' said Nala when they were gone.

Simba wished he had an answer. Everything had been going so well until recently. At least when he had dealt with trouble in the past, he had known what it was he was going up against. This new threat however, actually had him scared.

'I don't know Nala. All we can do is hope everything turns out alright.'

Nala smiled but Simba knew she was about as convinced as he was.

--

David had being walking since he landed. The landscape he found himself in was pretty dismal compared to the images of Africa he'd seen on documentaries. Luckily for David, at about mid-morning, he came across the captain and two of the privates from the section. The captain spoke first,

'Nice of you to join us private ...'

'Oh, Taylor sir'

'Private Taylor. We were never really introduced were we? I'm Captain Wood.' Indicating first towards the private standing next to him and then pointing to the other private sitting close by on a rock he said, 'This is Private Stephens and the coloured fellow sitting over there is Private Chamberlain.' After introductions they got down to business.

'As far as I know,' said Captain Wood, 'the only person who had any idea what this mission actually entailed was Kane. So I think the best thing to do is head for the crash site and hope we find something. Unless Kane's survived or there are some intact orders around, there's not much we can do.'

What remained of the section set out for the crashed plane, still visible by a small plume of smoke, at a fast pace. They arrived at the crash site at around mid-day and were immediately shocked at how broken apart it was.

'Christ,' said David to no one in particular, 'It's a wonder any of us got out of this alive.'

Unfortunately, some of them didn't. They began to find the bodies of their former comrades. Searching the site they found the bodies of the pilot and co-pilot, and the three other privates. However, there was no sign of Kane or the corporal. The four of them regrouped on the edge of the crash site.

'You don't think he's gone on with the mission and left us do you captain?' said Private Stephens.

'Why would he bring us along in the first place if he was just going to do it himself?' replied Captain Wood.

All of a sudden, from behind them came a muffled groan. About twenty metres away from the crash site, they found Kane face down in the grass and slowly coming to.

--

Waking up with the taste of dirt in his mouth, Kane sensed several people standing around him. Rolling onto his back he saw the three missing privates and the captain who he hadn't found dead in the crash site.

'Ay up,' were the only words he could manage.

'And hello to you. Are you okay sir?' asked the captain.

'Depends what you mean by okay captain,' Kane said as he got to his feet, 'I've definitely had better days, however, I've almost certainly woken up from hangovers in much worse states.' Kane suddenly had a thought, 'Where's the corporal?'

'He's just waking up sir,' said Private Chamberlain who was standing over the corporals body.

The corporal came to much like Kane did but was suffering from several sprains and cuts.

_He'll survive_, thought Kane.

Introductions were made all round for the first time, with the corporal introducing himself as Corporal Wilson. With the introductions done, Captain Wood asked a question on everyone's minds.

'With all due respect sir, we are all still wondering what this mission entails.'

Kane looked again at the few men left under his command. He supposed that he had promised a full briefing when they were gathered at the drop zone.

'Very well gentlemen,' he began, 'this mission is what MI18, who are the department responsible for ordering it, call exploration in force. What has happened is that we were sent through a wormhole or something like that and are now more than likely on another planet or indeed even in a different dimension. Our mission was to scout the area in preparation for either diplomats or more military force to follow us through. However, we were expecting to be able to be get in and out, but it is unlikely they will send anyone to collect us if the plane we were sent in doesn't return. So to sum up, we're all pretty screwed. However, that shouldn't stop us completing the mission. We need to find some high ground so we can get an idea of the area around us, anyone got any suggestions?'

Temporarily paralysed by the revelation Kane had laid upon them, no one spoke up for at least a minute. Due to their discipline however, none of them questioned the ludicrousness of the mission and eventually Private Taylor said, 'Sir, I remember seeing some strange rock formation all the way over to the east, it should prove a good vantage point.'

'Thank you private err...'

'Taylor sir'

'Thank you Private Taylor.' _God, I must have damaged my memory somehow during the fall_, thought Kane. 'Everyone, collect what equipment and rations you can from the wreckage and prepare to move out.'


	9. Chapter 8 Death and Defeat

**This is like 3 times the length of my previous longest chapter but since it moves the story along so much and fits together so well, I couldn't bare to split it up into several chapters. Still get ready for a clash of cultures as human and animal finally come together, although not on the best of terms.**

**Enjoy reading because this'll be the last chapter for a while. I actually now need to write new chapters, rather than upload ones I wrote ages ago.**

**Chapter 8 - Death and Defeat**

Seeing Nia walk out ready for her first hunt, Simba was reminded of when Kiara went on hers. And then he wished he hadn't been reminded because he remembered how disastrous that had almost been.

Nia walked up to her mother and father and nuzzled them. She then walked up to Simba and Nala.

'Grandfather?' Nia said. 'Am I good to go?'

Simba smiled. Despite all the problems in the Pride Lands, he could not help but be happy for his granddaughter.

'Your good to go Nia,' he replied, 'just be careful, okay? And stay in sight of Pride Rock.'

Nia gave her grandfather a cheeky grin. 'When have you ever known me to not stay safe?'

Nala chuckled, 'It's not you in particular Nia. It's just you happen to have the same blood in you as some people who aren't as responsible.' She looked over at Kovu and Kiara who both grinned back.

With that, Nia sprinted off Pride Rock to find something to hunt for her first kill.

--

The section set out due east in the direction where Private Taylor had seen the rock formation. Heavily laden down with as much scavenged equipment as possible the trek was hard going in the midday sun, but Kane and Captain Wood pushed the soldiers hard. Even Corporal Wilson, although injured, did not slow them down and by late afternoon they were making good progress.

While they were taking a five minute break, the privates tried to strike up a conversation with the elusive Kane.

'So are you really the same guy who the media have got so interested in over the past few years?' asked Private Stephens.

Kane thought silently for a second before replying, 'Would I be here leading this mission if I weren't?'

'How did you manage to do it all?' asked Private Chamberlain.

'Luck,' Kane replied, 'with a strong dose of stubbornness as well.'

The privates were clearly impressed, although Corporal Wilson, who had overheard the conversation, was not.

'Aren't you ashamed of what you've done to some countries?' he asked with a hint of anger. 'You just go into other people's countries and shake things up a bit causing plenty of deaths in the process. Isn't there a moral reason against that kind of thing?'

Unseen and unnoticed to everyone else, Kane was shaken by the mention of deaths. However, he detected something behind Corporal Wilson's questioning.

'And what makes you think there is, corporal? Is there by any chance a personal motive behind your questions?'

Corporal Wilson was taken aback by Kane's intuitiveness. When he recovered, he responded, 'My father is an Israeli. We don't like what the country's become.'

Kane was surprised, 'You mean you don't like the fact that Israel now lives without fear of attack from its Arab neighbours? That Israel and Palestine now coexist peacefully alongside each other?'

'We have our reasons,' said Corporal Wilson. He left it at that and went back to sit on his own, out of hearing distance of Kane and the privates.

Kane had a funny feeling in the back of his mind. He would have to watch Corporal Wilson carefully, he could be trouble. _Then again,_ he thought, _I'm probably making a mountain out of a molehill._

Captain Wood brought Kane around from his thoughts. 'Sir, we can just make out the rock formation on the horizon. If we set off now we should make it there by nightfall.'

The soldiers got to their feet and with the same energy as before, marched in the direction of the rock formation.

--

Nia, crouching down low, advanced silently on the unsuspecting Zebra herd. She was careful where she placed every paw but a momentary lapse of concentration caused her to disturb some stones. The Zebra herd, heard this and set off. Her element of surprise lost, Nia set off after them, but she had still been too far away when she had spooked them and they were already too far ahead.

Frustrated, she slowed down to a stop. This was the third time today that she'd screwed up and she was desperate not to disappoint the pride. One of the problems was that many of the herd animals in the Pride Lands at the moment were completely healthy. Nia had not seen one ill or lame animal amongst the herds she had come across.

Of course, the animals closer to the Outlands… Nia thought about what her parents and grandparents had said about staying in sight of Pride Rock. Surely if she just went to the edge of the Outlands she'd still be in sight. Besides, the prospect of easier kills was too great an attraction and with that in mind, Nia set out to the west.

--

As dusk fell, the men continued their march east. Tired and bruised, their was very little talking during the march as each man kept to his own thoughts. Kane tried as often as possible not to listen to his own thoughts, but times like this meant he had no choice.

_What the hell am I doing here? In fact where the hell is here? Different planet, different dimension? God, been there, done that, got the laser wound to prove it. I wonder if MI18 did ever figure out I actually buggered off and explored the galaxy in that year they thought I was dead? Oh well, not important really. If they did know about the aliens I'd been with they'd probably be scarred shitless though. And also very confused. Come on Kane, don't let your mind wonder, keep it focused on the task at hand._

Suddenly pulling himself from his thoughts, Kane's step faltered as he detected something wrong. Seeing Kane stumble, Captain Wood sauntered over to him.

'What is it, sir, you hear something?' he said quietly.

'No,' replied Kane, 'I sensed something.'

Ignoring Kanes cryptic answer, Captain Wood asked, 'What did you sense?'

'Danger.'

But Kane had sensed it too late. He suddenly sensed danger ahead, behind and on both sides. They were surrounded.

'Everyone, defensive perimeter!' shouted Kane. The soldiers spaced themselves evenly in a circle facing outwards. Kane could see the tall grass around them occasionally moving.

'There's something out their sir!' shouted Private Chamberlain, 'Should we shoot?'

'What if their friendly?' cried Corporal Wilson.

'They ain't friendly, people,' Kane yelled, 'Fire at anything that moves, fire at will!'

The soldiers began blasting away wherever the grass was moving. Kane was worried though, they were fighting an unseen and unknown enemy on an unknown world, at least they were until one lunged out of the grass at Private Chamberlain.

The other soldiers realised something was wrong as soon as they heard Private Chamberlain stop firing. Turning to look they all saw what, in the darkness, appeared to be a large dog biting into Private Chamberlains neck. Unwilling to risk hitting Private Chamberlain, Kane drew and fixed his bayonet and gutted the creature.

Having better time to look at it now, the creature appeared to be a hyena of some sort, although its facial features were almost human in appearance. Turning to look at Private Chamberlain, Kane saw immediately that he was dead.

'What do we do, sir?' shouted Private Stephens over the still constant gunfire.

Kane thought for a moment. If they stayed in the long grass, they'd all be killed like Private Chamberlain. There was only one thing for it.

'Men, we may be surrounded but we need to break out, we'll fix bayonets and just go for it, we'll go east, keep heading the way we were, move as fast as you can and don't get separated. Move it!'

--

The soldiers charged off to the east, bayonets fixed. They broke through the hyenas that were attacking from that direction and kept going. David did not know whether or not they'd make it but he supposed as long as their luck held…

Their luck did not hold though. At the back of the rest of the men, Private Stephens tripped and fell. In the darkness and confusion, only Corporal Wilson and David heard it. Before they had time to cry out to Kane and Captain Wood however, Private Stephens was pounced upon by an entire pack of hyenas who tore him to shreds in front of them.

David began to charge them but Corporal Wilson held him back, 'It's too late for him, let's save ourselves!'

Although brutal, David realised Corporal Wilson was right. Unfortunately, in the time they'd been standing there, Kane and Captain Wood had ran out of sight, not knowing that Private Stephens had fallen.

To the east, between them, and David and Corporal Wilson they heard and saw the shadows of more hyenas. The only way not obstructed by hyenas was north and so that was where they ran.

--

Unbeknownst to the others, Kane and Captain Wood had noticed Private Stephens fall. Before they could go back however, hyenas moved between them.

An ice cold fear ran through Kane's blood. These hyenas were organised, they were intelligent and they were separating them to make them easier to kill. A dozen hyenas charged them. They managed to shoot half of them before they pounced.

Kane gutted two with his bayonet and kicked another in the head sending it running. Looking round he saw Captain Wood wrestling with two of them on the ground. He had managed to kill one but he was losing to the other two. Picking his shot carefully, Kane killed one of the hyenas fighting Captain Wood. The captain with one last ounce of strength managed to stab the other.

Running over to the captain, Kane saw he was in a bad shape. He was bleeding from several gashes made by the hyenas teeth and one in particular, in the stomach, meant he probably wasn't going to make it.

'Damn right Kane, we got the bastards,' Captain Wood managed to say through clenched teeth.

Kane kneeled down beside Captain Wood and propped his head up on his shoulder. 'Don't be stupid captain, one of them got away. Come on, let's see what I can do for you.'

Captain Wood waved away Kane's assistance. 'It's too late for that sir. Just leave me. Save yourself, they'll be more of them hyenas around.'

Kane began to get frustrated. 'Like hell I will. I'm not losing another of my men.'

'It's too late to avoid that mate.'

They both descended into silence. Around them they could still hear more hyenas getting ready to attack. Captain Wood broke the silence first. 'Do you remember that Taiwanese bird who was with us back when we fought together in China?'

Kane thought for a second and realised what Captain Wood was talking about. He continued, 'I ended up marrying her you know. Two kids as well.'

Kane managed a smile. 'Why wasn't I invited to the wedding?'

Captain Wood's laugh slowly turned into a cough that also drew up blood.

'Make sure you tell her what's happened to me, will you Kane?'

Kane didn't know how he could do this as he had no idea how he would ever get back to Earth, but agreed nonetheless.

With that Captain Wood slowly passed away. Kane was left alone and in a state of depression, having lost yet another ally.

_Why did I agree to come on this mission?_ he thought. _Why in Gods name do I even bother trying. All of them die in the end. All because I lead them._

Kane had had the same thoughts many times before and managed to drag himself back to reality. He suddenly realised where he was and the danger he was in. He didn't want to leave behind the captains body to be torn apart by scavengers but he had no choice. He had to run.

--

Nia should have gone back to Pride Rock before it was dark but she was determined to find her first kill. Unfortunately, out near the borders of the Outlands where she had gone there were no animals. The strange objects she had heard her grandfather talk about must have scared away most of the animals.

Nia was about to give up when she heard a cracking sound. And then another. And then another. The cracking sounds came thick and fast and Nia could not for the life of her figure out what the noises were. Then she heard a noise she did recognise. Hyenas.

If she could not kill a herd animal to take back to Pride Rock to eat, she would at least kill some pesky hyenas. Running in the direction of the noise she eventually came across a series of bodies.

Around her were many dead hyenas with small punctures wounds on their bodies. Then she came across something frightening. A creature she had never seen before lay dead in the grass. It was about as long as a full grown lion, had a strange white skin and a strange fur that covered most of its body. Nia could not begin to describe what objects the animal seemed to have on its being.

Nia began to sniff around. Apart from the dead creature and the hyenas she could smell a different scent heading off to the east. It was similar to the one that the dead creature had. Fascinated by the chance of seeing another of the strange creatures, she began to track it east.

--

Kane ran as fast as he could. He knew the hyenas were still tracking him, but with no way of stopping them following his scent, speed was his only option.

Suddenly however, Kane collapsed into what appeared to be a dry river bed. He twisted his ankle and cut and bruised himself in several places. That along with exhaustion from running and wounds from the earlier battles with hyenas left him almost unable to move.

He managed to sit himself up against one of the banks of the dry river bed. Looking around he thought that maybe if he just stayed here, the hyenas would pass him by. He was mistaken.

On the opposite bank of the river bed, the moonlight illuminated three hyenas. They all jumped down into the river bed and started advancing towards him. And then they did something Kane didn't expect. They started talking.

'Well, well Banzai, looks like we found ourselves another human,' said one of them.

'You're right there Shenzi, but I thought we were supposed to be herding them towards the elephant graveyard for the boss to deal with?' said the one presumably called Banzai.

'The others are dealing with that,' said Shenzi, 'this one looks tasty. What do you think Ed?'

The one called Ed only laughed manically and licked his lips.

Confused, Kane said, 'I don't know whether I'm hallucinating or not but you god damn hyenas aren't gonna last much longer.'

With his gun laying outside his reach, Kane drew his sidearm. The Webley revolver had lasted years before and since Kane had picked it up in Palestine, but at this crucial moment, it jammed.

Sitting there, Kane drew his knife and prepared for the hyenas to pounce.

--

Nia had tracked the scent east for a while until she heard voices. Looking down into a dry river bed she saw three hyenas advancing towards something below her.

Letting out a mighty roar she pounced on the hyenas in the river bed. With the element of surprise she chased the three of them off after giving one of them a gash down its side.

She turned around to see another of the strange creatures (presumably the one she had tracked) staring at her incredulously. She slowly walked up to the creature who seemed to tense up and grip onto a shiny stick it held in its hand.

'Don't worry,' she said, 'I'm not going to hurt you.'

The creature sighed and started talking. 'Great, another talking animal. I really am losing it.'

Nia looked at the creature confused. _What was so weird about a talking animal? _

'I don't mean to be rude,' said the creature, 'but you couldn't tell me where the hell I am.'

'Well… you're in the Pride Lands of course.'

'Sure I am. God knows I'm not on Earth anymore.'

Nia could not see where this conversation was going and so changed the subject. 'Are you hurt?' she said.

'Nothing I won't recover from,' said the creature as he stood up. The act of standing up seemed to daze the creature and he had to steady himself on the side of the river bed. 'Actually,' said the creature, 'I could do with an aspirin.'

Not knowing what aspirin was but figuring it to be some sort of medicine, Nia replied, 'I could take you to Rafiki. He's usually quite good at healing injuries.'

The creature looked at Nia, thought for a second and then agreed to follow her.

'Who are you by the way?' said Nia as they set off.

The creature sighed, 'Kane. Just Kane. And you are?'

'I'm Nia.'

'Fair enough.'

The creature seemed uninterested in being in the company of a lioness. Hoping to break the tension, Nia continued. 'Where are you from?'

'A long way away. Somewhere probably not even in or on this world.'

Nia's look of confusion prompted the creature to say more.

'I'm from Yorkshire. And if you don't know where that is then it isn't important.'

As they walked to Rafiki's tree, Nia learnt much from the 'human' as he called himself. When they got there, just before they called Rafiki, Simba and the rest of the pride turned up.


	10. Chapter 9 Clash of Cultures

**Okay, this is a long, long, long, long, long overdue update. But, i've being busy, what with going off to university and well... generally forgetting about the story. I apologise but i'm back now and hopefully things should start moving along more swiftly.**

**Chapter 9 - Clash of Cultures**

Kane having learnt much from the lioness called Nia was shocked to suddenly see more lions.

The biggest of the lot stood before him and roared threateningly. Kane raised his gun and pointed it at the lion. Seeing this, Nia ran over from the lion and lioness she had gone to and tried to defuse the situation.

'Granddad, no!' she shouted.

'Who and what is that?' growled the large lion.

'I just rescued him from hyenas, he's not a threat.'

Another lion came over and joined the conversation. 'I don't know Simba, remember what Rafiki said about omens. Maybe this is the danger that was coming.'

'Yeah, maybe. It's a good thing we came out to find you Nia,' said the lion known as Simba.

'I can take care of myself,' Nia said haughtily.

Kane suddenly remembered something Nia had said.

'Wait,' said Kane turning to the larger lion again, 'Is what he said true? Are you King Simba that Nia told me about?'

'I am. What concern is it of you?'

Kane lowered his weapon. 'Because protocol demands I make diplomatic ties with whoever is ruler of the lands I come across. On behalf of his majesty's government of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and its dependencies and overseas territories I would like to extend diplomatic ties to these lands you call the Pride Lands. I come in peace, I do not wish to be of any danger.'

The lion pride seemed taken aback by the sudden formality. Kane could here whispers amongst the lionesses whilst the two males just stared at him as they contemplated.

King Simba eventually backed down from his aggressive stance. 'If you come in peace, then I will not force you to leave. However, be that as it may, I do not wish you wandering around the Pride Lands.' He indicated towards the other lion, 'Kovu here will keep an eye on you. And be warned, step out of place and you'll be dealt with severely.'

The king walked off followed by the rest of the pride. Only Kovu, Kane, Nia and another lioness were left. The other lioness and Kovu started talking to each other in whispers. Nia came over to Kane. 'I don't know whether you were brave or stupid then.'

'What do you mean?'

'You lowered your defences in front of my grandfather. He could have killed you in an instant.'

Kane thought for a moment. 'Ah, who cares, everything turned out alright. Now where's this Rafiki guy, my wounds are getting more painful.'

On cue, a baboon jumped down from the tree and landed in front of Kane.

'Hey you,' it said, 'what and who are you?'

Kane was peeved by the monkey's rudeness. 'My name is Kane and I am a member of the human race,' he said. 'And you are?'

'I am not important,' said the monkey. 'What is important is that you are here when you are not supposed to be here.'

Confused, Kane continued, 'I am where I have been sent, to do a job I am required to do. I ask again, who are you?'

'I am Rafiki,' said the monkey.

Kane turned to Nia, 'You could have told me this was the guy I needed to see!'

'Hehe, sorry,' said Nia, 'You kind of get distracted by his… eccentricities.'

Rafiki had disappeared but seconds later appeared with a crudely cut wooden bowl and what appeared to be some fruit. He crushed the fruit together in the bowl whilst mumbling to himself and handed the finished product to Kane.

'Here, this will take care of your injuries. Eat, eat!'

Kane ate the fruity mixture and noted its sour taste. The pain of his wounds dulled noticeably.

'There you go,' said Rafiki, 'Now leave me! You're arrival here has made things confusing. I need time to think.'

With that, the monkey climbed up the tree and disappeared into a hollow at the top.

'Well,' said Kane, 'It's good to know that I'm being welcomed here.'

'Yeah? Well don't overstay that welcome, you got that!'

Kovu had sneaked up behind Kane while he was dealing with Rafiki.

'I have no way of returning to where I came from,' said Kane. 'So for now, you're stuck with me.'

Kovu just glared at him, so Kane continued,

'Give me a chance, I can at least make myself useful to your pride.'

'We'll see,' replied Kovu. 'Come on, let's all get back to Pride Rock.'

Following the lions, Kane knew he was in for a tough time over the next few days. The pain in his wounds however, was enough to push those thoughts to the back of his mind. When they arrived at Pride Rock, Kane only realised in passing that it was the same rock formation him and his squad mates had being marching towards. Ignoring the stares and whispers from the lion pride, Kane found a secluded corner in the cave and fell into a deep sleep, wondering whether anyone else had survived the hyena attack.


	11. Chapter 10 Tricky Alliances

**Aha! And you all thought i'd given up on this story! Although admiteddly you had every right to... Anyway, i haven't quite given up but i've being too busy writing other stories in the Kane saga and kind of negletted this story. But i've got a couple of chapters ready so i'll try and get those out in the next couple of days. Anywho... enjoy the next part of the story...**

**Chapter 10 - Tricky Alliances**

David and Corporal Wilson had travelled through the night, heading north away from the sounds of the hyenas. In the early hours of the morning they came across a barren wasteland, full of skeletons of dead animals.

'What is this place?' wondered David out loud.

'I don't know, but it freaks me out,' replied Corporal Wilson. 'Let's keep moving.'

The trek through the rocks and bones was tiring. As the sun rose high above them, they stopped to rest for a moment.

'Hey, Corporal?' said David.

'Yeah?'

'Do you think we'll ever see home again?'

'Of course you will, you stupid creatures!' said a voice.

David and Corporal Wilson spun around to see a monkey standing and looking at them.

'Please don't say that monkey just spoke,' said Corporal Wilson.

'Of course I spoke you stupid creature!' said the monkey.

David and Corporal Wilson stood there, staring at the monkey. Eventually, David said, 'Well, so much for this being a simple mission.'

'Who and what are you?' said Corporal Wilson.

'I am Uduak,' said the monkey. 'And I believe you two may be of some help to me.'

Trusting the monkey, David and Corporal Wilson followed him through the bones to a small hovel and were led inside. Sitting on the floor because of a lack of furniture, David and Corporal Wilson listened to what Uduak had to say.

'You are fighters, yes? Warriors of men?'

'Pretty much,' answered Wilson.

'Yes, yes I could tell. We only have old legends about your species and they tell of your fighting prowess.'

Uduak seemed almost excited by the prospect of fighting. His eyes burned into David and Corporal Wilson as he continued, 'You are not from this world, although you recognise many things in it, don't you?'

'Well,' said David, 'we have monkeys and hyenas in our world as well.'

'I know that!' said Uduak impatiently. 'Don't you recognise a rhetorical question when you hear one!'

David decided it was best if he just shut up.

'Your coming to this world is not accidental,' said Uduak, 'I created the portal that brought you here and incidentally have the power to send you back.'

'Can you send us back then?' asked Corporal Wilson.

'I could. But then what would I gain from that?'

David felt inclined to speak up again. 'What do you gain from bringing us here in the first place?'

The monkey gave a small smile and said, 'I have enemies I need dealing with. Another shaman who hides behind the protection of a pride of lions. If you help me destroy his power, I will let you go home.'

Corporal Wilson and David looked at each other and before David could say anything, Corporal Wilson spoke. 'Well, I think we could help you in this task Uduak.'

'I dunno Corporal…'

'The decision isn't yours Private. With the others dead, I am the commander of this mission now.'

David thought of mentioning that they didn't know whether Kane or Captain Wood were dead or alive but figured he couldn't argue with the Corporal and remained silent.

'Good, good,' said Uduak. 'Now rest. We must use the next few days planning, you need rest.'

Uduak wandered out of his hut as David and Corporal Wilson tried to get comfortable enough to sleep.

Uduak walked through the elephant graveyard until he came to a small clearing and waited until three figures skulked into view.

'You did well or at least well for hyenas.'

'Yeah, we'd have done better if they hadn't killed so many of us,' said Banzai.

'These humans better be worth it, Uduak,' said Shenzi threateningly, 'You better hold up your end of the bargain.'

'Do not worry my friends. Once Rafiki and his lion allies are defeated, the Pride Lands will be yours.'

Uduak walked off without saying another word.

'Hey Shenzi. You reckon we should have told him about the human that lioness saved?'

'He doesn't need to be bothered by that. Besides he's got two of them, they can deal with the lions on there own.'

'What if the lions have that other one on their side?'

'Well, two beats one right?'

Ed's laughter brought the conversation to an end.


	12. Chapter 11 First Impressions

**I keep realising my chapter lengths vary massively, so after the story's been completed I might have to rearrange things. More than likely though i'll beef up some of the chapters. Not that I'm actually anywhere near completing this story but it's always nice to look towards the future. Anyway, here's the next part. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11 - First Impressions**

Kane awoke as the first light started coming into the cave. The previous nights battle and subsequent sleeping arrangements meant he woke up feeling stiff and sore all over. The lions in the cave with him were all still asleep and remembering the saying about waking a sleeping lion he crept quietly out of the cave. Standing on the protruding rock ledge, Kane could see for many miles around. He thought that had he not been the unwelcome guest of a bunch of big cats he might have enjoyed the place's beauty and peacefulness. He was not left alone with his thoughts long though as the lion called Kovu came up behind him.

'Enjoying the view?' he asked sarcastically.

'About as much as I'm enjoying your hospitality,' Kane said sarcastically back.

'Yeah well, don't get used to it. As soon as you outlast your usefulness you're out of here.'

'Oh, how charming.'

Before Kovu could respond again, the rest of the pride walked out of the cave and he decided to hold his tongue. Kane could feel many of the pride staring at him although he had no desire to meet their stares. He felt as though he was the zoo exhibit being viewed by the lions instead of the other way round.

Kane followed some of the pride to a watering hole nearby and refilled his water bottle. Kovu never went more than ten metres away from him at any time and was constantly watching him. He seemed to be the only lion that held him in any kind of contempt though. The other lions were too intrigued and curious about Kane to be discourteous to him.

'That Kovu has some mean anger issues,' Kane muttered to himself.

'What's that you're saying?' came a voice.

Kane turned around to see the lioness Nia standing there.

'Oh nothing, it's just your father seems to be very highly strung.'

'Hehe, yeah. He's a bit suspicious of strangers. In fact I'm surprised he's not come over and told me to not talk to you.'

Kovu may not have been telling his daughter to stay away from him but Kane could see Kovu out of the corner of his eye staring at the two of them suspiciously.

'I don't trust him,' said Kovu.

'So you've said for the hundredth time Kovu,' replied Kiara.

Kovu, Kiara and Nala were sitting not far from Kane and Nia watching them with a varying degrees of emotion.

'Something about him just doesn't seem right though,' Kovu continued. 'I mean first of all, has anyone ever seen his species around here?'

'Simba said Rafiki might know something about him. He's gone to see Rafiki now to see if he does,' explained Nala.

But nothing Nala or Kiara could say seemed to appease Kovu. He continued muttering to himself until his sister Vitani showed up.

'So what does everyone think of this "human" then?' she said.

'Oh please don't get Kovu started on that topic,' said Kiara despairingly.

'Sorry,' said Vitani, 'just trying to make conversation!'

'Yeah well, the "human" isn't exactly a casual subject for conversation,' said Kiara.

The four lions stared at Nia and Kane. 'Whatever he is,' said Nala, 'Something tells me he's going to have a big impact on our lives.'

And none of them could find anything to disagree with that statement.

'What am I going to do Zazu?' Simba sighed.

Him and Zazu were busy staring at Kane and Nia from a different point of view to the other lions.

'I'd advise you to keep him distant from the pride sire,' said Zazu, 'Goodness knows what his aims are at the moment. Did Rafiki have anything to say on the subject?'

'Rafiki's not giving much away,' replied Simba, 'I don't know whether that's because he doesn't know or whether he does and just won't tell me. Either way, I can't help but think the human is trouble.'

'Should you really be letting your granddaughter get so close to him then?' asked Zazu.

Simba sighed again, 'That's what makes me think twice about him. He seems… genuine. Or at least Nia seems to think he is.'

'Does you're 17 year old granddaughter really have the maturity to best judge new persons?' cautioned Zazu.

'Sometimes the youngest of us are the best at judging, Zazu,' said Simba. 'We all remember how Kiara was able to see the good in Kovu. Maybe Nia takes after her mother and can the good in Kane.'

'Still,' said Zazu, 'We don't even know why he's here. If he exhibits any unusual behaviour, it would be best to get rid of him immediately.'

'Why do you think I've asked Kovu to keep an eye on him,' said Simba. 'One step out of line and I'll chase him out the Pride Lands myself.'


End file.
